


Dark Love Begins

by summer164



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer164/pseuds/summer164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2ptalia human 2p Lovino and Feliciano move to a new school. Then Lovino soon falls in love with the emotionless Antonio. But will they be together with a distrusting Feliciano, and cold hearted Antonio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love at first sight?

Pairings – 2p Romano x 2p Spain, 2p Italy x 2p Germany more pairings later

At Hetalia Prep, school started at 9:00 sharp. The corridors were empty as a pair of twins, walked towards room B9 for Homeroom. The youngest of the twins was Feliciano Vargas; Feliciano had dark brown hair, red eyes and a violent temper, that was usually directed at his brother Lovino Vargas. Lovino had the same color hair as Feli, but had dyed it blonde and had red eyes.

It was not unheard of for students to be late for class, but it was unheard of for two brand new students to be late for class. As the new pair of students reached the door. Feliciano pushed it open and stepped in side. The teacher a middle age man stopped speaking to the class and turned towards them.

"Ah the new students, come in I'm Mr. Goodwill, introduce yourselves to the class."

Feliciano and Lovino walked to the front of the class.

"Alright I'm Feliciano, Italian ,I like hurting people beating up my fratello (brother) Lovino. Also we don't date people unless I give the okay, got that people." Feliciano asked looking at the class. The only ones that looked interested, was a creepy guy named Arthur that kept smiling, and some emo-looking boy that was named Gilbert.

"Okay me next, my name is Lovino and I like fashion, messing with my brother, tomatoes and generally hurting people." Lovino finished.

"All right Lovino sit next to Antonio and Feliciano sit next to Gilbert. You may change your seats at a later date. 

Lovino POV

Sitting down next to Antonio, Lovino gave him the once over. Red hair to his shoulders tied in a ponytail, and hard lavender eyes, that glared at him as he sat down. Apart from the fact that Antonio seemed to hate him, he looked sexy. Lovino decided then and there that he was going to get Antonio to, fall in love with him no matter what it takes. Now step one: get rid of over-protective younger brother.

Antonio POV 

At 9:10 the classroom door was pushed and a pair of twins walked into the classroom. The younger looking twin seemed to him that he that he had a stick so far up his ass, it hard to walk. The older twin named Lovino caught him, by surprise. One the guy was wearing what looked like bright designer clothes (Antonio had a feeling he and Arthur were gonna get along great). And Two … he felt … warm and tingly inside.

There were two possible, answers to the feeling. Number 1; Arthur the freak had fed some of his messed up cooking, to him went he was distracted. (He hoped to God it was the second one, or else he really should go to the Hospital, and fast.) The second option was that he … liked Lovino. This was impossible, because he had just the guy. But Gilbert always described, feeling like this when around Matthew.

Maybe he should get to know him first then decide, what to do about it."… Hello anyone there." Shaking out of his dazed, he turned around and stared at Lovino. "What do you want?" He replied coldly. Lovino pouted. This for some strange reason looked cute.

Sigh. "Sorry then, what do you want." Antonio said again, but this time not as coldly.  
"I wanted to get to know you." He beamed at Antonio.  
"Sure, well I like fried tomatoes." Antonio grounded out.

"That's all you got to say." There goes, Lovino pouting again. What is with this guy and pouting?

"You're annoying, you know that." Antonio said and raised his eyebrow.  
"And I have a feeling, you and my brother are gonna get along fine." Lovino replied.  
"If I get us the same timetable, will you sit next to me?" Antonio questioned,  
"Why, so this way your brother wouldn't get in trouble, for possibly beating up the kids who would find you annoying."

"Sure! I'd love to". Lovino beamed at him.  
And maybe he was falling, for him. But he wasn't going to give so easily. And it would be a good idea to get him the same timetable not just, for protecting him, but so that people could know Lovino was Antonio's.

End Chapter


	2. Chaper 2

1st Period – Science

Lovino Pov

First class was science and since me and Feli were new didn't have any homework to turn in. So we spent the class talking to people. Not that anyone else was doing any work. I was talking to an American boy named, Alfred and an Icelandic guy called Emil.

Alfred was kinda scary at first, but his really nice. When I started talking to Alfred Toni looked at me weird, because he's supposed to be one of the meanest guys in school. But I, Emil and Alfred are all friends.

And I made friends with Arthur, Aflie's (Alfred) older brother. Alfred also as an older twin brother called Matthew, but he's Canadian (and scary). Then Arthur's dating Francis, who is creepy because he has a really weird obsession with death. Antonio sitting in front of me to the left. I tried to sit next to him, but all he did was push me off the chair. *Pouts*. So I'm sitting next to Alfred and Emil and talking to Arthur.

Arthur's really nice and likes fashion too, and he makes really nice looking cakes. But everyone says not to eat them, because he puts poison in them. Everyone in the school is weird, including me and Feli, because Alfred has a baseball with nails in has a sledgehammer with spikes, Toni has Francesca ( he's axe), Feli has his knifes. And one of Mathias (Emil's brother's boyfriend who's from Denmark) has a large cross about as tall as me and has on it spike balls, that covered with poison.

Antonio Pov 

First lesson science, nobody actually listens in any of the classes, but some how we never get told off. That annoying brat is sitting in the row be hide me. And the guy talks a lot, so far he's made friends with Alfred, Emil, Arthur and Gilbert. But I'm pissed off not that he's made friends but that fucker, in the row be hide him keeps staring at him. I don't care that I pushed Lovino off the seat next to me, and told him to stop being clingy.

But no one has a right to look at him like that but me. I'll have a talk with that weirdo, and tell him to stop staring at Lovino after class.

Lukas = Norway

Hanging back, after the rest of the class had gone Antonio, waited hiding the door. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed the last person to exit the room. Pulling him around to face him.

"What do you think you're doing, spying on my tomato?" Antonio snarling at the boy.

"Just seeing what all the fuss is about." Lukas said peering down at him.

"Stay away from Lovi, he's mine" Antonio glared at Lukas, before turning round and marching off to his next lesson.

Meanwhile Lovino, Emil and Alfred had already reached the classroom and were sitting inside.

"So Lovi, you got a thing going on with the Spanish fucker." Alfred asked as he started to dial a number on his phone.

"Umm… maybe how do you know?" Lovi looked at the American in surprise.

"You kidding just bout everyone's guessed it… he likes you too you know." Alfred said

"Really"

"Yeah"Emil stated "Antonio won't offer to help anyone, let alone talk to anyone outside his group."

"…Yeah so can you pick me ,Emil and Lovi up for lunch…Lovi yeah one of the new kids he's cool… so is everyone meeting up in town for lunch…yeah 12:00 yeah we'll be there bye love ya"Alfred ended his phone call.

"Yeah guys we are all hooked up for lunch." Alfred said as he slipped his phone into his bag.

"Who were you talking to."Lovino looked confused.

"Me boyfriend Ivan... look there he is HEY IVAN" Alfred shouted as Antonio entered with a tall Russian boy.

The Russian kids now know as Ivan made his way over to the three of them.

"Sunflower, what did you do to Mr Goodwill's car." Ivan stared at Alfred

"Really is that how you greet me, no how was your day." Alfred smirked cheekily.

"Sunflower, you have five seconds tell me what you did to the guy's car." Ivan stared at Alfred angrily.

"Fine, fine the guy gave me an F on a test that I really tried hard for, so I duct taped some dead goats to his car." Alfred finished speaking.

There was silence between the five of them. (Antonio had made his way over to them at some point.

Then Ivan reached out, picked Alfred up and made his way out of the classroom.

Again there was silence, in which the teacher for that lesson made his way into the classroom.

While Lovino was sitting wondering if he should have followed Alfred and his boyfriend. Feliciano was angrily staring at his fratello. It didn't take a nerd to figure out that his fratello had a crush on the Spanish guy. Feliciano snorted. Lovino was even dumber that he thought if he was going to actually, go out with the guy. But… Antonio seemed like a decent guy. Smart, tough and not a pushover. What he saw in his brother, Feliciano didn't know.

But if they wanted to get together, he wasn't going to stop him. On the other hand Grandpa might. Grandpa the head of the Italian Mafia might have a problem, oh well not his problem. Looking to the left he spied Kiku, staring at Alfred. He heard from Ludwig, that he had a thing for Alfred. But when asked why they weren't together Kiku stated that apparently Alfred already had a boyfriend. The Leader of the Allies – Ivan.

Where as Alfred liked to beat the crap out of people. Ivan liked to work things out by talked. They were like chalk and cheese, but had been together for about three years. Two of them had broke up once, because of Kiku. This outcome meant that everyone had picked sides, between the two of them. Alfred side – Arthur, Francis, Matthew, Emil and a few others. Ivan's side – his sisters, Antonio and some other people he didn't know.

The fighting went on for about two months, before Alfred had attacked Ivan directly. This had happened next to a busy road, which Alfred got pushed in to the path on a car. Resulting in a trip to hospital, while in hospital Emil had found out about what Kiku did and send the information to them. This ended with Kiku getting jumped by Ivan, Emil, and Matthew.

Feliciano snorted again, that pretty much ended Kiku and Alfred's friendship. Even now Ivan would give Kiku dirty looks. Looking to his right he saw that Ludwig on his phone, not even bothering to hide it. Allowing a small smile to grace his face Feliciano turned his head to the front of the classroom.

Lovino POV

There was only half of the lesson left, and Alfie and Ivan had still not come back. As this thought crossed his mind, the classroom door slammed out. And music came pouring into the classroom.

Three Days Grace – Let it die:

We had fire in our eyes  
In the beginning I  
Never felt so alive  
In the beginning you  
You blame me but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore

I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore

We had time on our side  
In the beginning we  
We had nothing to hide  
In the beginning you  
You blame me but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore

I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore

You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try

I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore

Stepping into the classroom were Alfred and Ivan.

"Miss" Started Alfred, who was chewing bubble gum. "Mr. Goodwill wants to see Emil, Antonio and Lovino."

"…Hmm okay you three go." The teacher then tried to restart the lesson. Lovino and the others got up to leave.

End Chapter


End file.
